


JWP 2020 #6: Nighttime Doings

by methylviolet10b



Series: Dinner Plans [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Constable Acton did not expect Sherlock Holmes himself to answer the door at two in the morning. Written for JWP #6 over on Watson's Woes.
Series: Dinner Plans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #6: Nighttime Doings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nighttime Doings: It's the middle of the night. Why is screaming coming from Baker Street?
> 
> Warnings: A totally random tidbit in a vaguely-ongoing AU of mine. Does not advance any plot. Very silly. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“Ah, Constable Aston.”

The constable looked taken aback by finding Sherlock Holmes himself answering the street door at two in the morning, as well he might. Particularly as the constable had only managed to knock once before the door opened.

“Mister Holmes!” The salutation was more of a yelp. The constable swiftly regained control of himself. “I’m sorry to call on you so late, sir, but we had a report of screaming coming from the premises.” Aston peered around the doorframe and Holmes, almost as if he expected to spot someone waiting to scream again. Instead he saw me as I emerged from the hallway. “Oh hello, Doctor Watson. As I was just telling Mr Holmes - ”

“Quietly, please,” I admonished in a low voice. “I’ve just managed to get Mrs Hudson to sleep, and I’d rather not have her disturbed.”

“Mrs Hudson?” Constable Aston exclaimed – but quietly, to his credit. “What, it surely wasn’t her screaming?”

“Not a bit of it,” I assured him hastily.

“Some miscreants thought that the best way to scare me off of a case was to try and convince me that we were being haunted by ghosts,” Holmes interjected. “They thought I would believe I had been given a “cursed” vase to investigate.”

The constable stared for a long moment, and then covered his mouth with both hands, trying to stifle his guffaws. “Strewth,” he gasped at last. “They can’t have been London lads. We don’t grow them that thick. None of the locals would dare such a prank.”

“No, these gentlemen were from the countryside,” Holmes agreed. “And I may say that they received a much larger scare than they ever dreamed of delivering.”

“Hah!” The constable managed to control his laughter, but he couldn’t hide his grin. “Sent them screaming off into the night, did you?”

“Hmm.” Holmes’ noncommittal answer was delivered with a mischievous smile of his own.

“Well, that’s all right then. But Mrs Hudson, she took no harm?”

“Only in the dent in her favorite silver tea-pot when she threw it at one of them.” I sighed. “We’ll undoubtedly have the cost of the repair added to the rent.”

Constable Acton shook his head. “Well, it sounds as if you’ve everything well in hand. You must be wanting your own beds after such excitement, and I’ll not keep you.”

“Thank you, Constable.” Holmes and I bade him good-night, and closed the door, whereupon Holmes leaned back against the wall with a groan.

“Indigestion?”

“I dislike the taste of redcaps at the best of times, but one of them still had the taint of silver on its skin.” Holmes made a face. “Still, it’s just as well Mrs Hudson has a prodigious throwing arm as well as being the most talented witch in London. She stopped it cold, and more than just with thrown silver. It would have been quite awkward hunting that last one down if it had managed to escape.”

“But who would have sent them in the first place?” I wondered. “Or indeed knew to send them at all?”

“I was not entirely misdirecting the constable when I said they were from outside of London,” Holmes remarked. “And I do rather suspect they might have something to do with that vase. It is indeed cursed. But further investigation can wait until tomorrow. For now, brandy and your bed for you. I shall keep watch and hope a good pipe or two will settle my stomach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 6, 2020.


End file.
